Peeking
by patricia51
Summary: Cyd catches Shelby doing something. Without letting the other girl know she joins in. Rated "M". Cyd/Shelby. Femslash. Not connected to my other Cydby story "Slow Dancin'".


Peeking by patricia51

(Cyd catches Shelby doing something. Without letting the other girl know she joins in. Rated "M". Cyd/Shelby. Not connected to my other Cydby story "Slow Dancin'".)

Cyd Ripley yawned as she tiptoed up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with her best friend Shelby. Normally "tip-toeing" was neither in the dark-haired girl s vocabulary nor among her arsenal of moves. But today was different. Today she had already had to do something she had hated and had known she was going to hate before she did it. She had gone to school alone. Alone. As without Shelby.

She hoped Shelby was feeling better. The blonde had woken with a splitting headache and a stuffy nose and had immediately been confined to bed by her mother. As much as Cyd would have loved to also spend the day in bed the wheezing and honking and groans from her best friend sounded way too bad to want to have those symptoms even in exchange for an all day sleep-in.

Well, she had survived school by herself. NOT an experience she wanted to repeat. She hoped Shelbs didn't want class notes of anything like that; it wasn't like she took them. To that she would have had to pay attention and that threatened her straight "C" average.

What was really on Cyd's mind right now was a nap before supper. Then supper of course. Two of her favorite activities. She carefully tip-toed up the quite often squeaky stairs. If Shelby was sleeping she did not want to wake her. And even though the blonde was and always would be her best friend Cyd wasn't planning on hugging Shelby awake or asleep until she felt better.

Oh gosh what was that? A moan from the bedroom. Soft and somehow muffled it meant that Shelby was most likely awake and not recovered at all from what Mrs. Marcus had declared was probably a twenty-four hour virus. Poor Shelbs. Cyd doubled her caution. She reached the landing at the top of the stairs and carefully peeked around the corner.

That one look made her clamp both hands over her mouth to keep her gasp from becoming audible. Her eyes widened as they took in the scene before her. Shelby's fever must be down. Or maybe it was up. Maybe it was both considering the scene in front of her.

The blonde girl had kicked away the covers she had been burrowed in when Cyd reluctantly took herself off to school. The thick robe she had wrapped herself in was gone as well. There was only Shelby showing on top of the bed with not a single inch of her concealed from Cyd's admiring view.

"Gosh she is so beautiful," the dark-haired teen thought to herself. She continued to keep her hands over her mouth; now to keep herself from giggling. "I guess right now she feels better and is about to feel much better yet." For the blonde girl was busy running her hands over her own body.

It hadn't been that long ago that Cyd had discovered just how good she could make herself feel when she wanted. Since practice makes perfect she had been doing just that when she had the time, privacy and was in the mood. Of course now that she and Shelby had become more than best friends she had figured out just what those noises were late at night that came from the other girl's bed. They were exactly the same as the sounds she tried to muffle too when she was making herself feel really good. But she had never seen another girl actually touch herself; much less Shelby. Now that she WAS seeing just that she found herself as turned on as she had ever been in her life.

Shelby's curled fingers glided up and down her body, first following her sides down and then drifting slowly up. They caressed the front of her thighs and then the inside of her parted legs but swerved to avoid the tangle of sparse blonde curls that were not near enough to cover the sight of her already damp sex. They danced up, circling Shelby's flat belly and then going around the sides of the blonde's budding breasts.

"What a tease," Cyd thought. She herself had a tendency to "go straight for the gold" as she called it. Not that she ignored other parts of her body but she was much more direct in her approach to making herself feel good. Another moan from the bed and her attention darted back to Shelby.

Now her best friend's fingers had found her nipples. At first she just used the fingertips, tapping the increasingly hard nubbins and rolling them around. Then her thumbs joined the attack and the blonde began to tug them.

Cyd squirmed. This was so exciting. Without even realizing it at first her hands had slid up her body to cup her own breasts. She squeezed, feeling her own nipples had already sprung to life. But her top was in the way and that wasn't acceptable. A firm yank and she pulled it up to her chin. She had skipped underwear again so there was no bra to keep her from copying Shelby's movements.

Her eyes never left Shelby. The blonde muffled another cry and arched on the bed as she pinched her nipples. Golly, didn't that hurt? She had never done THAT to herself. Well, nothing ventured and all that she decided. Her fingers tightened.

Oh GOSH! Maybe it hurt a little bit but that just made the sensations even hotter. She pinched harder and recklessly twisted them. Cyd bit back a scream as lightning shot through her body and she teetered on the edge.

Shelby was thrashing on the bed. One hand had darted between her legs. There was no more teasing; that hand was rubbing furiously and Cyd's arousal filled mind noted the blonde was treating her captured nipple as roughly as Cyd had been doing and from the look on Shelby s face she was loving it as much as Cyd had.

Speaking of loving, she needed more than she had been giving herself, as exciting as it was. Cyd jammed her right hand down the front of her stretch pants. No panties and giving fabric meant she was immediately able to slip two fingers inside her. Already slick she had no trouble entering herself and began to pump those fingers immediately.

An accident in gym class involving one of those what-ever-you-called-them vault things meant that Cyd, unlike her best friend, had no barrier to how deep she could shove her fingers. So they went deep. Her thumb found her sex nubbin, whatever it was technically called again she forgot. She rubbed it as hard as Shelbs was obvious rubbing hers.

This was all incredibly exciting. But the most arousing part of it, even more than what she was doing to herself, was the sight of her best friend's nude body and how she was bringing herself off. Cyd thought that she might orgasm herself just from watching. Not that she was going to depend on that though.

A part of her wanted to run to Shelby, to fall on her and use her fingers and lips and tongue and teeth and whole body even to pleasure her. But somehow she restrained herself. Her, who never restrained herself from anything. But this was an opportunity not to be missed; watching her best friend getting off and making herself feel just as good at the same time. It didn't stop wild thoughts from flooding her mind as to the wonderful things she and Shelby could do to each other and together.

A spasm ran through her body and she realized there wasn't going to be time for that anyway as she shivered and shook and desperately struggled to keep from screaming as the most powerful release she had ever had almost made her faint.

When she recovered she managed to focus on Shelby again. From the looks of it the blonde had just exploded herself for she was slumped back again the bed covers looking completely spent. Well Cyd was as well. Carefully the dark-haired girl slipped back down the steps to the landing and fixed her clothing as best she could. Only then did she start up the stairs, now deliberately making enough noise so that when she reached the top this time her friend was safely tucked back under the covers.

"Hey," yawned the blonde, giving no hint of what she had just been doing. "How was school?"

"Unbearable without you there," returned the other, also concealing what she had seen and done behind a facade of normality even as her eyes searched Shelby for signs of what she knew had been going on. Darn she was GOOD at hiding things. But then so was she.

"I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow and can go," promised Shelby.

It was on the tip of Cyd's tongue to point out that it was unlikely that Shelby COULD feel much better than she was right now. Instead she went over to her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"I hope so. I missed you. A lot."

The conversation went off on to the tangents that the girls usually took. During that talk they both managed to slip off individually to shower and change clothes, or don clothes in Shelby's case. Still chatting they went down to supper, ignored homework after and finally went to bed.

Tonight they both dropped off early. There were no strange noises or muffled moans tonight. Cyd giggled to herself. Shelby must be as worn out as she was. Still, her body stirred a bit when she fixed the image of her best friend in her mind wearing nothing but a smile and fell asleep dreaming of how she was going to make that scene happen again. And more.

(The End)


End file.
